Ramarno
Ramarno is one of very few Imcando Dwarves to have survived the destruction of the Hall of Camdozaal in the early Fifth Age. Ramarno was one of the many dwarves living within the hall prior to the Runecrafting Crusades, during which a hostile Fremennik tribe waged war on both the human kingdoms and the Dwarven Realm. Ramarno is blind, and wears a strip of cloth around his head. He is important in the Defender of Varrock quest. He will light the Sacred Forge (using the chant "Bron Uffon Afgi Bami"), allowing the player to see the vision of Zemouregal. History Early life Little is known of Ramarno's life, and virtually nothing can be definitively said of his earliest days. Ramarno is believed to have been born in the northern evergreen forests of Asgarnia, where dozens of settlements of both the standard and Imcando dwarf races prospered. Ramarno was one of thousands of dwarves to have lived in Camdozaal, a subterranean hall found beneath the peak of Ice Mountain. , where the Imcando Dwarves once thrived]] Ramarno was presumably born in the early Fifth Age, during which the Imcando race was at its most vibrant. Camdozaal was but one of many dwarven halls found beneath the northern mountain ranges of the region, its massive tunnels extending far beneath the mountain's surface. The dwarves of the region had few enemies, the ever-growing Asgarnian nations having established a highly uneasy peace with the Dwarven Realm. This uneasy peace, coupled with the extremely cold and rough terrain of the region, kept the Imcando fairly secretive. Ramarno was apparently a distinguished resident of Camdozaal, the elders of the hall allowing him to be taught the ways of the Sacred Forge, an ancient furnace in which the dwarves could see visions of the future. Ramarno became adept at the use of now long-lost Imcando magic, as well as an advanced blacksmith even by dwarven standards. The Runecrafting Crusades From the years 42 to 62 of the Fifth Age, a violent offshoot of the Fremennik barbarian tribe launched a series of assaults upon Kandarin, Misthalin, and Asgarnia. Wanting to stop the use of runes, which they believed the tools of the gods alone, the Fremenniks waged war against all who used them. Led by the war chieftan Gunnar, the Fremenniks travelled south from the Fremennik Province and gradually spread their attacks over a devasatating 20-year period. After moving on from Kandarin, the Fremenniks arrived in northern Asgarnia. Here they found the Imcando had been given nature and fire runes by the White Knights of Falador. Temporarily diverted, the Crusades were launched fully upon the dwarves. Every known Imcando settlement is believed to have fallen during this time. Camdozaal, where Ramarno had now reached a fairly grown age, fell hardest. The Fremenniks attacked the hall from its main entrance, beginning the bloody Battle of Camdozaal. The Fremenniks' violent entrance not only collapsed the tunnels shooting off from the main hall, but also Camdozaal's main entrance. Ramarno was amongst those who fought, and one of those very few to survive. When Camdozaal's entrance collapsed, all inside were presumed dead. However, Ramarno and a handfull of other Imcando survived, and dedicated their lives to the upkeep of the Sacred Forge. Ramarno was severely injured during the battle, a massive shard of rock rending him blind near the conclusion. To cover his damaged features, he began to wear a white cloth bound about his head. For over 100 years, Ramarno remained in the hall. The survivors fed on fish found in a north-flowing subterranean river, whilst the water was clean enough to drink as well. As time progressed, the remaining Imcando died of age, leaving Ramarno alone. Defender of Varrock In the Year 169, during the Defender of Varrock quest, players re-discover Camdozaal with the help of Thurgo, an Imcando descendent of those that survived the Crusades. Here Ramarno aids the player by using his magics to activate the Sacred Forge, revealing that the Mahjarrat Zemouregal is once again attacking the Misthalanian capital of Varrock. Ramarno can be spoken to after the quest and will grant the player 11000 Smithing experience if given a redberry pie. Trivia * The chant he does says "I'm a big fan of FunOrb" backwards. nl:Ramarno Category:Quest NPCs Category:Dwarves